I Always Choose You
by LittleHunnie
Summary: ChanHun fic. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Kisah cinta Sehun dan Chanyeol bukanlah kisah cinta bak negeri dongeng yang indah, tetapi penuh dengan kritikan; bahkan tragis. Kenapa masih bertahan? Cinta sebagai kambing hitam.
1. Prolog

**ChanHun Fic**

 **EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **EXO's members © Their parents**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang saat kau mencintai, kau berkorban terlalu banyak.

Jadi saat Sehun masuk ke apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Chanyeol dan mendengar suara laki-laki itu sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar.

Bodoh? Lebih dari itu, dia pernah mendengar kata yang lebih menyesakkan hatinya.

"Kau tahu kalau Chanyeol bukan laki-laki yang bisa bertahan hanya dengan satu hati. Dia itu playboy; saat SMA hampir satu Sekolah pernah terkena rayuannya. Kau ingin sebuta apa lagi, Sehun- _ah_?"

Namun, setiap ucapan berisi teguran yang pernah diterima Sehun hanya dianggap angin lalu. Dia tetap bertahan dengan Chanyeol; bahkan sampai kuliahnya sudah memasuki Semester 4. Teman-temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, ingin ikut senang tetapi kelakuan Chanyeol semakin membabi buta.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan," ucap Sehun suatu hari saat dia sedang makan malam dengan Chanyeol di apartemen mereka berdua, "tapi bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama."

Chanyeol yang tak mengerti hanya tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tak bergerak sejak pertama mereka memulai makan malam.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng, dan melanjutkan makannya dengan senyum tipis.

Kisah cinta berliku ini tak pernah mendapat restu dari siapa pun, bahkan Sehun sendiri menyadari kalau kisah cinta miliknya ini lebih dikatakan sebagai kisah cinta yang tragis.

Tapi….

"Aku memilihnya karena ingin, tidak bisakah kalian biarkan aku menjalaninya barang sebentar saja?"

Sahabatnya, Jongin, mendecih, "Sebentar? Sudah hampir 4 tahun dan kau bilang sebentar?" lalu dua telapak tangan itu menggebrak meja, "Bahkan orang paling dungu di dunia pun tak akan mau berkomitmen dengan Park Chanyeol-mu itu."

Siapa mereka yang menilai? Sehun menjalaninya dengan bahagia, dia bisa tertawa lepas dan meninggalkan masalah yang dialaminya karena ada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Jongin, yang memulai semua ini aku," ujar Sehun dengan nada datarnya, "aku yang kali pertama mencintainya, bukan sebaliknya."

"Memangnya kau pikir ini cinta?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Ini yang kuinginkan, aku yang membuat komitmen dengan dia," ujarnya, "kau tinggal duduk diam dan perhatikan, komentar yang ingin kau berikan bisa kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Jongin hanya menghela napas, "Andai kau tidak buta karenanya, mungkin kau akan dapat orang yang lebih baik segala-galanya daripada dia."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku tidak buta," ujarnya, "tapi mengutip dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris," kedua tangannya terangkat dan dua jarinya mengacung lalu menekuk naik turun, "hanya kurang waras."

"Itu tidak lucu, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu, jangan dibahas."

Dan dunia berjalan seperti biasa. Terkadang saat Sehun berjalan pulang ke apartemennya, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang di sekitar, bahkan makan di restoran daerah situ dengan tangan mengusap punggung tangan lawan mainnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, dan berlalu.

Chanyeol tak perlu tahu kalau dia tahu, karena keretakan hubungan antara mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

Tapi terkadang teman-temannya yang terlalu peduli menghubunginya lewat media sosial, mengirimi kabar beserta bukti foto; bahkan kadang saking terlalu niatnya mengirimi dengan video berdurasi panjang.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau harus lihat ini! Brengsek sekali pacarmu itu, main belakang dengan bebasnya!"

"Aku tak mau lihat," ujarnya dengan mata lurus ke depan, "terlalu menyakitkan."

Bahkan setiap teman yang mendengar jawabannya itu, selalu tertegun. Jawaban yang sama, namun tidak dibarengi dengan keadaan yang semakin membaik.

Hidup tetap berjalan, Sehun tetap pasif dan Chanyeol tetap aktif di luaran mencari orang lain yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

Kris, orang yang sejak SMA mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Sehun sampai geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun sambil bertanya "Kenapa dulu tidak memilihku saja?"

Namun pertanyaan Kris itu tidak pernah terjawab, sampai saat ini. Terhitung sudah 10 kali Kris menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sehun. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak Sehun tiap kali pertanyaan Kris itu terlontar padanya, yang jelas tak ada raut penyesalan di sana.

Mungkin karena yang memilih bukan Sehun? Mungkin karena sebenarnya Sehun lah yang menunggu untuk dipilih oleh seorang Park Chanyeol; sosok yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan seorang Kris?

Sehun tidak tahu pasti sebenarnya, terlalu memusingkan memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah lewat masanya. Dia sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol, untuk apa dia masih mengejar jawaban itu? Walaupun kisah cinta ini berjalan dengan tragis, Sehun tidak memiliki suatu harapan yang luar biasa. Hanya satu, tetap bersama tanpa ada pertentangan yang berarti.

Jadi saat Chanyeol datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan dipapah oleh seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya, Sehun hanya berdiri di ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap dan tanpa suara. Suara napasnya hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri, sedang laki-laki yang tak sadar akan keberadaannya itu memapah Chanyeol sampai ke kamar yang ditempati Sehun bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka tak keluar, sampai pagi menjelang.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa duduk diam di dapur rumahnya, memikirkan semuanya.

" _Apa hal ini berharga?"_

" _Apa aku masih harus bertahan sedikit lagi?"_

Ini kali pertama hal ini terjadi, dan Sehun benar-benar merasa kebingungan.

Tanpa disadari oleh dua orang itu, dia menyelinap keluar jam 7 pagi dan pergi ke rumah Jongin. Membahas semuanya, mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya. Penyemangat hidupnya kelihatannya tak peduli, dan Sehun terlalu pasif untuk berkata-kata. Terlalu menyakitkan, tapi ekspresi yang dia miliki sudah kehabisan bahan bakar.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja dia."

"Hah?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, "Dan meninggalkan semuanya? Apa kau pikir ini langkah yang tepat?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan lebih banyak dari ini, kurasa kau harus melepaskannya. Dia tidak berharga, sama sekali."

Sehun memikirkannya, dan terus memikirkannya; di perjalan menuju apartemen dia larut dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia layangkan pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Apa aku sekuat itu?"_

" _Apa aku bisa melepaskannya?"_

Tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Masuk ke dalam, dia hanya menemukan satu alas kaki; dan itu milik Chanyeol.

"Sehun- _ah_?" dia mendongakkan kepala, menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang berhiaskan senyum di bibir, "Kau dari mana saja?"

Bingung, dia hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol. Memikirkan semua, lalu dalam sekejap dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Hyung, kurasa kita harus berakhir sekarang."

Dan senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak melengkapi seperti pasangan yang lain," ujar Sehun, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menuju kamar mereka berdua; mengambil koper besar miliknya dan memasukkan satu-satu bajunya ke dalam, "kita juga tidak peduli satu sama lain. Aku mengurus urusanku, dan kau juga begitu. Terkadang kita juga tidak saling bicara walau kita tinggal bersama," dia menundukkan kepala, mencari-cari barang-barangnya yang tersisa, "mungkin waktu kita memang sudah habis. Tidak etis memang, namun kupikir sudah saatnya aku berhenti membuatmu menunggu. Kau ingat saat kita makan malam bersama?" dia mendongakkan kepalanya, namun bertemu dengan wajah bingung Chanyeol, "Tidak ya? Kubilang bersabar sebentar lagi. Mungkin sekarang saatnya kau berhenti bersabar."

Selesai memasukkan semuanya, dia menutupnya dengan cepat, lalu menggereknya keluar dari kamar; membiarkan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dibaca, "Jadi, aku hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih untuk semuanya," dia membungkuk 90 derajat, lalu dengan senyuman dia berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu.

Namun, sesaat setelah dia menginjakkan keluar kakinya, air mata satu demi satu mulai menetes; dia tak tahu kenapa, namun rasa sakit itu masih terasa.

"Sebentar lagi," bisiknya, "andai semuanya bisa cepat berakhir."

Life must go on, atau begitu yang sering dia dengar.

Namun tidak dengan Sehun.

Teman-teman Chanyeol mulai membombardinya dengan beragam pertanyaan. Bahkan ada yang kelewat batas dan mengutuk-ngutuknya dengan kalimat tak pantas.

"Hampir 4 tahun, dan kau mau membuang semua yang kau lalui bersama dengan Chanyeol? Dasar manusia tak tahu di untung!"

"Ck," Jongin mendecak geram, "mereka pikir kau tidak menderita apa bertahan bersama laki-laki bajingan seperti Park Chanyeol itu?! Biar aku yang bereskan!"

"Jangan, Jongin," ia menahan tangan itu, "aku dan dia sudah berakhir, kami sudah selesai. Jangan buang tenagamu untuk sesuatu yang percuma."

"Tapi, Sehun- _ah_ , mereka—"

"Itu pandangan mereka terhadapku, biarkan saja."

Dia selalu melewati jalanan yang sama, lagipula apartemen Chanyeol dan rumahnya memang searah; walau rumahnya berjarak lebih jauh. Tak ditemuinya Chanyeol yang biasa berjalan-jalan ataupun makan di restoran sekitar.

Awalnya Sehun merasa senang, mungkin laki-laki itu sibuk memikirkannya dan tak menggoda orang lain lagi. Namun pikiran itu segera ditepis olehnya.

" _Aku tidak tinggal di apartemen itu lagi, tentu saja dia lebih memilih bersama dengan mereka di apartemen miliknya."_

Ah, dunia berjalan dengan cepat.

Waktu 4 tahun itu bagaikan sapuan angin yang lewat. Terasa sebentar, setelah itu pergi entah kemana. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil memikirkannya, "Bodohnya aku," ujarnya, "meninggalkan dia dengan mudahnya."

" _Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama?"_

" _Atau dia sudah menemukan orang lain?"_

"Ah, bodohnya…."

Berjalan melewati apartemen itu, dia merasakan nostalgia.

Biasanya di titik itu dia berhenti, sekarang titik lain yang menjadi tolak ukur perhentiannya.

"Sehun- _ah_ …."

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk dibaca.

Namun Sehun tak boleh menampakkan semuanya. Dengan senyuman, dia melambai pada Chanyeol, "Hyung! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali," ujar Chanyeol, lalu tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan milik Sehun, "aku tahu aku tidak sempurna, tapi tak bisakah kau tetap bersamaku?"

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, dia masih mencintai Chanyeol; bagaimana pun buruknya sikap laki-laki itu padanya.

Cinta mereka bukan cinta bahagia ala negeri dongeng. Cinta mereka adalah cinta tragis tanpa ada pengharapan tinggi akan keberhasilannya. Namun melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini, dengan kumis yang terlihat jelas; padahal biasanya tak pernah lupa dicukurnya itu, dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas bertengger di bawah matanya, Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu apa kelemahanku? Aku selalu memilihmu, apapun keadaannya."

Ah, bodohnya….

 **END**


	2. Prequel 1

**Karena kalian oneshot ini berubah jadi chaptered. Macam sinetron yak? Kalo bagus, dipanjang-panjangin XD #bagusmananyacoba** **#abaikan. Sebenarnya gak gitu sih, lebih kepada karena masih banyak yang bingung sama alur maupun penyelesaiannya.**

 **Inilah dia, awal dari semuanya! Hal yang terjadi di chapter ini terjadi sebelum kejadian yang ada di prolog.**

 **ChanHun fic**

 **EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **EXO's members © Their parents**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi di hidupnya. Sejak awal dia lahir sampai sekarang, hidupnya penuh dengan kejutan.

Kejutan pertama adalah saat ia baru menyadari kalau dia gay saat menginjak umur 14 tahun. Terlalu belia, dan dia tak ada niatan untuk memberi tahu siapa pun saat itu, dia menjalani hidupnya dengan luar biasa santai tanpa ada orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampai akhirnya seorang Park Chanyeol datang, bukan untuknya; tapi untuk menggoda Jongin, sahabatnya.

"Dia tampan," ujarnya suatu hari pada Jongin, "kau tak tertarik?"

"Maaf saja, aku bukan bi, apalagi gay," ujar Jongin dengan nada agak ketus, "ambil saja kalau mau, aku tidak peduli."

Sehun saat itu hanya tertawa, "Kau gila apa? Walau aku ingin pun, tetap tak akan bisa. Dia sudah kepincut denganmu duluan."

Jongin tertawa sarkastik, "Mau lihat yang lebih menarik?" tanyanya pada Sehun, bibirnya mengunggingkan seringai, "Kau makan saja di kantin, dan lihat bagaimana kelakuan Sunbae kita yang tampan itu. Dijamin, kau akan merasa mual."

Awalnya Sehun tak mengerti. Tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu, "Aku tak sepeduli itu sampai menguntit orang yang menyukaimu, Jongin. Terima kasih banyak."

Jadi Sehun tak pergi kemana-mana. Ditelannya rasa penasaran yang dimilikinya, dan menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa. Chanyeol tetap datang ke kelas mereka, semata-mata untuk menggoda Jongin; dan Sehun sering tertawa dibuatnya setiap kali melihat wajah Jongin yang menampakkan wajah tak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Tak mau beri dia kesempatan?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Memberi kesempatan? Sehun-ah, dengarkan aku," wajah sahabatnya itu menjadi sangat serius, "walaupun tiba-tiba aku menyimpang dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari perempuan, aku tidak akan mau memberi kesempatan pada seorang playboy kelas kakap yang akan mengumbarku kemana-mana dengan bibir yang bertaut hampir setengah hari lamanya setiap hari."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Mau lihat? Ayo kita ke kantin Sekolah," Jongin menyeringai, "Kuatkan dirimu, bro, kita akan disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa di pojok kantin nanti."

Jongin mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Sehun, dan menggiring Sehun ke kantin Sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang kelaparan. Walau begitu, ada satu tempat yang dikerumuni oleh sebagian siswa-siswi di sana; di bagian pojok kantin sebelah kanan, yang jelas bukan tempat pembagian makanan. Suara riuh terdengar jelas, dan Sehun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi karenanya.

"Kau lihat kerumunan itu, Sehun-ah?" Jongin berbisik padanya, "Di sana sedang terjadi suatu hal yang sangat panas dan tak pantas."

"Jongin, menurutku di sini bukan tempat kita, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk melihat hal semacam itu."

"Kau yakin? Kita sudah jauh-jauh ke area ini."

Lalu kerumunan itu membuka di tengah, bak film saat sang pemeran utama lewat dan orang-orang memberi jalan. Beberapa langkah dari sana seorang pria tampan, Sunbae mereka yang Sehun tidak tahu siapa namanya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Dan Sehun melihatnya dengan cukup jelas, bibir Chanyeol tak lepas dari area tulang selangka seorang perempuan di bawahnya; yang baju bagian atasnya sudah hilang entah kemana, tak menyadari kerumunan yang sudah sedikit melonggar dengan kedatangan Sunbae yang lain.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriakkan itu luar biasa, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya; berdiri di depan perempuan yang baru saja dijamahnya, "Kita ada latihan, cepat ke lapangan."

Kerumunan yang ada di sekitar situ mendesah kecewa, namun seakan tak peduli Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu mengerling pada perempuan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

Dan laki-laki itu pun pergi dengan cepat, perempuan yang tadi dijamahnya segera turun dari meja kantin yang tadi digunakan dan mengambil bajunya yang ternyata ditaruh di kursi kantin.

"Apa yang baru saja—"

Jongin menyeringai, "Kau lihat?"

"Itu tindakan asusila, Jongin! Kau lihat 'kan tadi, mereka—"

"Siapa yang peduli, Sehun-ah?" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seringai masih tampak di wajahnya, "Begitulah jika kau sampai menjadi milik seorang Park Chanyeol, dipertontonkan di depan umum layaknya bintang porno murahan. Harga dirimu harus benar-benar kau kikis habis jika ingin bersama laki-laki sekelas Park Chanyeol."

"Wow…."

Jongin tertawa, "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, tontonan sudah berakhir."

Sehun terkesima, sekaligus terkejut. Perlakuan yang sangat berani; bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat ekstrim. Di depan banyak orang, melakukan hal semacam itu; benar-benar tak masuk di akal.

"Lagipula, bukannya dia menyukaimu?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin, "Dia ke kelas kita setiap hari, hanya untuk melihatmu. Tapi di kantin dia malah melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang lain."

"Kau bercanda atau bagaimana?" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala, "Sunbae kita yang tampan itu tak pernah berkomitmen dengan siapa pun. Dia akan menggoda siapa pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Jangan terjebak, Sehun-ah; perhatiannya padaku hanyalah sebuah alat agar aku bertekuk lutut padanya."

Jongin dan Sehun pun akhirnya tak pernah lagi mendekati area kantin. Walaupun Chanyeol masih ke kelas mereka untuk menggoda Jongin, entah dengan cara apa pun. Setelah Sehun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol mampu melakukan hal tak senonoh kepada siswi itu, pandangannya mulai berubah. Dia juga menolak untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol lagi; terlalu memalukan rasanya.

Namun ada hal yang terkadang tak bisa kita prediksi dan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa; terutama bagi Sehun sendiri. Saat itu ia pulang sangat larut dari Sekolahnya, dan entah karena pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam atau karena suaranya yang terlalu keras, dia mendengar suara desahan seseorang yang berasal dari tempat dance practice yang Jongin biasa gunakan.

Yah, sepengetahuan Sehun hanya Jongin yang biasanya bertahan sampai sangat larut di Sekolah hanya untuk berlatih dance.

" _Apa aku salah dengar?"_

Dia semakin mendekat, bulu halus di belakang lehernya meremang.

"Sunbae, jangan di situ."

Sehun menelan ludah. Ini suara Jongin!

Menahan napas, ia semakin mendekat ke pintu ruangan dance practice itu.

"Emh…" suara desahan tertahan itu hampir membuat Sehun terkesiap, "more please…."

Dengan tangan gemetar, didorongnya pintu ruangan itu hingga terbuka sedikit celah. Dan benar saja, di sana dapat dilihatnya Jongin yang sedang bersandar di kaca ruangan dengan wajah yang kentara sekali sedang menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh orang di atasnya.

"You like it, hm?" suara berat yang sangat dikenal Sehun, "You have to pay, you know? Bukan hanya kau yang ingin merasakan kenikmatan di sini."

Lalu bibir mereka saling bertaut. Suara-suara sensual dapat terdengar dari pagutan-pagutan mereka pada bibir masing-masing. Dengan perlahan Sehun menarik tangannya dan membuat pintu kembali tertarik ke luar. Napasnya memburu, pikirannya tiba-tiba terasa kacau. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak saking tak habis pikirnya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Jongin, sahabatnya yang keras kepala dan selalu mengejek apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol, takluk dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menjamah tubuhnya dengan sesuka hati.

" _Aku harus pergi."_

" _Ini benar-benar gila! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Jongin?!"_

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat, menjauhi pintu itu; ingin cepat-cepat rasanya ia meninggalkan area Sekolah.

" _Park Chanyeol pikir dia itu siapa? Berani-beraninya dia menjamah sahabatku di tempat umum seperti ini!"_

Lalu pikirannya kembali kepada wajah Jongin yang terlihat menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Pikiran Sehun serasa berasap.

" _Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin?"_

" _Kenapa dia mau melakukan hal semacam itu di tempat umum?"_

Sehun menepuk pipinya keras.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu?" ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing, "itu urusan Jongin dan Chanyeol-sunbae; apa pun yang mereka putuskan, aku tidak ikut andil di dalamnya."

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju ke rumahnya. Matanya menangkap langit yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang.

"Indah sekali malam ini," ujarnya tersenyum, "benar-benar indah."

* * *

Sehun tidak merasa canggung dengan Jongin, sungguh. Mereka masih jalan bersama, berbagi lelucon yang sama; banyak hal yang tak berubah. Namun terkadang Sehun menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah Jongin tiap kali laki-laki itu menatap pintu masuk kelas mereka.

Dia tak berkomentar apa pun. Tapi siapa pun bisa menyadari, kalau Park Chanyeol tak ke kelas mereka lagi untuk menemui Jongin.

Namun Sehun tak pernah berkomentar karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau ke kantin tidak?"

"Huh?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. Namun kata kantin berarti ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang segera paham langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ah, tidak, aku di kelas saja. Kalau kau mau ke kantin, ya ke kantin saja."

Jongin pun mengangguk dan berlalu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, matanya terpejam.

"Hey!"

Dia membuka mata, menemukan seseorang sedang menatapnya dari atas.

"Ya?"

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao, salam kenal!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu, kita kan sekelas. Ada apa memangnya?"

Tao tersenyum, "Kau ingat aku? Wow, aku lumayan terkejut," lalu ia menyerahkan satu map yang di atasnya tertulis formulir pendaftaran, "kau tidak ikut klub apa-apa kan? Berminat masuk klub Basket tidak?"

"Aku tidak ada minat masuk klub apa-apa," ujarnya jujur, tapi tetap diambilnya formulir itu, "tapi akan kupikirkan."

"Tinggimu itu di atas rata-rata, coba saja dulu," ujar Tao, "kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangan lalu berlalu, ia membalas lambaian tangan itu sebentar lalu diamatinya map itu dengan pandangan menilai, "Jadi… klub Basket ya?"

Dia menaruh map itu di dalam tasnya, dan tak memikirkannya lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama itu. Park Chanyeol benar-benar berhenti ke kelas mereka untuk menggoda Jongin; rumor beredar dan dari yang Sehun dengar _taste_ Chanyeol dan Jongin dalam hubungan seks sangat berbeda. Jongin terlalu _vanilla_ untuk Sunbae mereka itu, dan akhirnya tersingkir dalam satu kali hubungan intim. Walau Sehun tak tahu pasti apa _vanilla_ yang dimaksud; dan pada awalnya malah mengira bahwa hal itu berhubungan dengan makanan.

Jongin tak pernah bercerita padanya, dan Sehun sendiri bisa mengerti. Sulit menerima bahwa dirimu terperangkap pada sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui sebagai jebakan. Bahkan mungkin Jongin juga sulit menerima bahwa dia tidak selurus yang dia pikir.

"Ternyata aku bi, atau mungkin malah gay."

Sehun agak sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Jongin dengan nada santai.

"Maaf?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Kau tahu rumor yang beredar? Itu semua benar. I was one of Chanyeol's bitch; suka tidak suka aku harus menerimanya."

Dia hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Bukan hanya tahu, dia juga melihat mereka berdua melakukan hubungan intim di ruang praktik dance; tidak akan bagus jika Jongin tahu bahwa dia tahu.

" _Bungkam lebih baik."_

" _Jongin tidak perlu tahu kalau aku tahu, hal itu hanya akan lebih menyakiti hatinya."_

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Jongin," ujarnya hati-hati, "lagipula, kau dan aku tahu Park Chanyeol adalah seorang playboy; dan dia tak pantas untuk dicintai. Terlebih olehmu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan Sehun mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada air mata, namun Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin gemetar.

"Kau tidak jatuh terlalu dalam 'kan?" dia mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut, "Berenanglah ke atas, dan berdiamlah pada tempat yang dangkal, Jongin."

Namun Sehun salah besar saat itu, Jongin jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol; dan patah hati yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu ternyata dapat menghilangkan rasionalitas yang dimilikinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin seringkali menyelinap ke luar malam dan menemui Park Chanyeol di klub malam. Dia baru mengetahuinya setelah orang tua Jongin menelpon ke rumahnya dan mencari Jongin yang menghilang dari kamar tidurnya.

"Apa Jongin bersama denganmu, Sehun-ah?"

Matanya yang awalnya masih terkatup langsung terbuka lebar, "Jongin?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Biasanya dia menginap ditempatmu 'kan?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia harus jawab apa?

"Sehun-ah?"

"Emm…" dia menarik napas pelan, "dia sedang tidur, Mrs. Kim," pada akhirnya dia berucap, lalu dia menguap dengan suara keras; mencoba menipu Mrs. Kim, "maaf respon saya agak lambat, saya masih mengantuk. Nanti saya kabari kalau anda menelepon, tenang saja."

Lalu helaan napas lega terdengar dari seberang telepon, "Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah. Aku kira pergi kemana anak itu," Sehun benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang, "baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti ya."

* * *

"Jongin, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!"

Keadaan sahabatnya itu sudah sangat kacau, dan Sehun tak tahan untuk tak berteriak.

Di ruang gemerlap penuh dengan tubuh yang saling bergesekan mencari kenikmatan, duduk seorang Jongin dengan baju yang sudah tak karuan dan bibir yang bengkak.

Dia menangkup dua pipi Jongin dan memandang sahabatnya di mata, kemarahannya memuncak. Mata Jongin sudah tak focus; kemungkinan karena terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol. Namun yang paling dibencinya adalah bibir itu yang membengkak namun masih menampilkan seringai bak orang kesetanan. Ya, dia yakin Jongin sedang kesetanan saat ini karena laki-laki itu sudah tak sadar akan sekitarnya namun menikmati keadaan itu.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?! Ibumu meneleponku, dia pikir kau menginap di tempatku!"

"Sehun-ah, tenang!"

"Tenang katamu?" dia melebarkan matanya, "Kita pulang, sekarang!"

Jongin tertawa cekikikan, "Aku ingin bersama Chanyeol di sini."

Sehun melihat sekitar, dan dia tak melihat Park Chanyeol di sudut manapun, "Orang gila itu tak ada di sini," ucapnya dengan keras, dipegangnya kedua bahu Jongin dan diremasnya dengan keras, "kau tidak sadar, huh? Dia mempermainkanmu, bodoh! Dia tidak peduli denganmu, dia bahkan meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat seperti ini!"

Sahabatnya itu menggeleng keras, tangannya terulur dan jarinya menunjuk ke belakang Sehun, "Kau salah Sehun-ah. Dia di sini, dia di belakangmu dan menatapku dengan penuh cin—"

Kesabaran Sehun habis dan dia memukul Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya. Jongin jatuh dari bangkunya ke lantai dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau masih mengharapkan hal itu darinya?! Buka matamu! Kau sekacau ini dan—"

Dan satu tangan besar menangkap tangannya dari belakang, membuatnya terkesiap dan secara refleks melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan satunya yang sebelumnya bebas. Dia menatap ke atas, menemukan seorang Park Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan takjub.

Dia mendesis; memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan jijik, "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu," lalu dia berjalan ke arah Jongin dan membopong tubuh sahabatnya itu yang ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri, "kau lihat perbuatanmu? Kau mengacaukan hidup seseorang hanya dengan gaya hidupmu yang sembarangan," dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Dasar bajingan murahan!" umpatnya dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumunan.

 **TBC**


	3. Prequel 2

**ChanHun fic**

 **EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **EXO's members © Their parents**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak insiden di klub malam terjadi, dan semakin hari semakin kuat dugaan Sehun kalau Jongin mencoba menghindari dirinya; interaksi yang terjadi antara mereka berdua sangat minim. Mereka tidak pernah bicara banyak lagi di kelas, bahkan cenderung diam. Hanya saat ada hal-hal yang sangat penting saja Jongin baru mau berbicara kepada Sehun.

Dan apa yang membuat Sehun sangat yakin sekarang?

Jongin berpindah tempat duduk, dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu sahabatnya itu membuang muka dan kembali mengerjakan aktivitasnya tanpa kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Jujur saja, dia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga dia dan Jongin sudah bersahabat lama sekali, dan hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol hadir tiba-tiba persahabatan mereka berdua hancur tanpa ada yang menahannya? Sehun akan pastikan hal itu tak terjadi.

" _Memangnya aku salah?"_

" _Apakah seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan semua itu terjadi?"_

Dia menghela napas, rasanya dadanya sesak, "Yang terjadi nanti, ya terjadilah."

Jadi dia menunggu waktu pulang Sekolah, lalu mencegat Jongin di depan pintu kelas mereka. Rasanya wajahnya sudah tak karuan; bahkan mungkin tertangkap jelas kalau dia sedang sangat kesal. Aneh rasanya, untuk menemui sahabatnya sendiri dia harus melakukan aksi cegat seperti ini.

"Jongin, kita perlu bicara," ujar Sehun tegas, "tapi tidak di sini, ikuti aku."

Mereka pergi ke salah satu kursi yang ditempatkan di dekat pagar Sekolah.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah," secara mengejutkan, yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua adalah Jongin, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu, aku hanya merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"Jadi, ini bukan karena Park Chanyeol?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, itu bukan karena dia," ujarnya, matanya memandang mata Sehun dengan keyakinan yang dapat terlihat jelas, "terimakasih padamu, aku mulai memikirkan semuanya. Dan kurasa, aku terlalu bodoh sampai tak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa perlakuannya padaku sama sekali tak berdasarkan pada cinta."

Sehun dapat bernapas lega sekarang; atau mungkin nanti, "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya tulus, "dan aku minta maaf karena memukulmu saat itu, aku benar-benar lepas kendali. Kuharap memar itu lekas hilang."

Jongin tertawa, "Kau pikir aku apa? Rasa sakit semacam ini tak ada apa-apanya," lalu tawa itu segera pudar, "kuharap luka yang satunya juga segera menutup."

"Hey, sejak kapan hatimu selembek ini?"

"Sejak Oh Sehun menunjukan kalau dia juga bisa marah!"

"Kau—"

"Hey, Sehun," Sehun tak jadi berucap dan memandang wajah Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya, "kalau kuingat lagi, saat itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat emosi di wajahmu. Kau dan poker face-mu yang melegenda," Jongin tersenyum padanya dan menepuk pelan bahunya, "terima kasih karena telah menganggapku penting; walau sebenarnya aku tak sepenting itu."

"Kau bicara apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam, lalu menutup matanya dengan senyum yang kentara di bibirnya, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Jongin. Terima kasih karena mau bersahabat denganku."

"Ah! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi puitis seperti ini?!"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama dalam naungan langit malam yang indah.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan lancar setelah itu. Jongin sudah tak terlalu menyukai Park Chanyeol; Sehun rasa, dan Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol. Dia masih menggoda setiap orang yang ditemuinya dan bermain hal gila di pojok kantin.

Sehun sendiri? Ah, dia menerima tawaran Tao dan bergabung dengan klub Basket; dia benar-benar disibukkan dengan hal itu. Dia belum mengenal cinta sampai detik ini; dan entah kenapa dia menikmati kesendiriannya. Terlebih, dia juga masih belum siap untuk membiarkan orang-orang tahu orientasi seksualnya. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Ayahnya saja sudah membuatnya mual dan merinding.

Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari kontak fisik yang berlebihan dengan teman satu klubnya, terutama setelah mereka selesai bermain Basket. Dia tidak ketakutan sebenarnya; hanya saja menurutnya tindakan pencegahan harus dilakukan.

Atau itulah yang dipikirkannya, sebelum seorang Sunbae-nya menyatakan cinta di tengah-tengah khalayak ramai dengan banyak orang menonton. Dan gilanya lagi, Sunbae itu laki-laki!

"Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kalau ini tiba-tiba, tapi terima saja bunga pemberianku ini!"

Sehun memandang bunga itu dengan wajah penuh konflik, "Maaf Sunbae," ujarnya memulai, "tapi aku—"

"Kris."

"Uh… maaf?"

"Namaku Kris."

"Emm… maaf Kris-sunbae, tapi aku tidak suka bunga," ujarnya memulai, secara hati-hati menyusun kata-kata, "aku menghargai itu, tapi lebih baik Sunbae simpan saja bunga itu, atau berikan pada orang yang memang menyukainya."

Pelipis Sehun berkeringat. Orang-orang yang menonton sama sekali tak bersuara, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Yang jelas Sehun sungguh sangat keberatan jika harus menerima bunga itu. Selain karena dia tidak suka, dia juga tidak mau dianggap menerima perasaan Kris ini kepadanya.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau tidak menerima bunga ini, paling tidak jawablah pernyataanku."

Keringat Sehun membanjir sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan hal ini sekarang terasa sangat konyol untuknya. Dia yakin dia akan jadi bahan gunjingan satu Sekolah; pandangan-pandangan tak nyaman yang seakan menilai pantas tidaknya dirinya akan menyebar. Dia hampir kehabisan akal.

Lalu ada satu kejadian yang diingatnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Sehun sedang tugas piket dan dia kebetulan disuruh membuang sampah oleh teman satu piketnya. Di dekat situ ada dua Siswi yang sedang berbincang seru, dan tak sengaja dia mendengarnya.

"Hey, kau tahu? Kris-sunbae benar-benar membenci Chanyeol-sunbae."

"Benci? Itu terlalu dangkal. Kurasa dia jijik dengan Chanyeol-sunbae. Tiap kali ada orang yang mengaku kalau dia menyukai Chanyeol-sunbae, pasti Kris-sunbae langsung menjauhi orang itu tanpa pandang bulu!"

"Eh? Benarkah itu?"

"Dulu Kris-sunbae pernah suka 'kan dengan Yeeun? Dia langsung mundur teratur saat Yeeun mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Chanyeol-sunbae!"

"Berarti dia tidak serius 'kan dengan hatinya?"

"Yah, mana kutahu!"

"Atau mungkin dia menganggap semua orang yang menyukai Chanyeol-sunbae itu murahan…."

Sehun berlalu dan kembali ke kelas tanpa terlalu memikirkan percakapan tadi.

 **END OF FLAHSBACK**

Secara mengejutkan, percakapan antara dua Siswi tadi lumayan berguna untuknya.

" _Apa aku harus memakai cara itu?"_

" _Tapi ini gila, Jongin pasti akan membunuhku!"_

Lalu ditelusurinya kerumunan itu satu persatu. Hanya dua orang yang tidak ingin dibuatnya salah paham di sini, yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Dan untungnya mereka berdua tidak ada di sini, melihatnya dipermalukan di depan publik dengan pernyataan cinta yang menurutnya cukup membabi buta.

Menarik napas pelan. Rumor mungkin beredar, tapi dia bisa memperbaikinya nanti. Kalau sekarang dua orang itu ada di sini? Mereka berdua mungkin akan berteriak terkejut dan menambah runyam suasana.

" _Aku akan mengatakan hal itu jika dia menanyakan alasannya. Kumohon jangan tanya alasannya!"_

"Maaf Kris-sunbae. Kau orang baik, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu," ujarnya hati-hati, "sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" lalu dia membungkuk 90 derajat dan ingin berlalu.

Tapi sebelah tangannya ditangkap; dan matanya langsung melebar.

"Paling tidak berikan alasan kenapa kau menolakku."

" _Ah ini dia,"_ Sehun menghela napas, _"kenapa perlu alasan dalam memuaskan rasa ingin tahu? Aku benar-benar muak!"_

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," ujarnya datar, persetan dengan menjaga perasaan dan norma kesopanan sekarang, "tapi aku menyukai Park Chanyeol, puas?"

Awalnya semuanya menjadi diam. Namun ada satu suara yang mengejutkan semua orang.

"Eh? Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Sehun terkesiap, tapi tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat, "Kebetulan sekali, aku juga menyukaimu. Apa sebaiknya kita langsung berkomitmen saja?"

" _Bunuh saja aku di sini sekarang juga, ya Tuhan!"_

"Ah, memang sebaiknya begitu. Sampai nanti kalau begitu," lalu satu suara langkah kaki terdengar, "sampai bertemu nanti, chagiya."

Sehun sempat mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dia melihat Park Chanyeol menyeringai padanya.

Situasi semacam tadi tak terhindarkan, dan Sehun harap tak menjadi besar. Namun yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah sebuah tangan yang sebelumnya memegangnya berangsur mundur dan melepaskannya tanpa keraguan.

"Jadi kau sama seperti yang lainnya?"

Satu masalah selesai.

"Ya, aku sama seperti yang lainnya. Tak istimewa dan berselera rendah," ujarnya pada Kris dengan tatapan lurus langsung ke mata laki-laki itu, "jadi kuharap kau mengerti."

" _Candaan yang bagus, Park Chanyeol_. _Syukurlah orang-orang tahu kalau kau tak pernah berkomitmen dengan siapa pun. Hal semacam tadi mungkin dipikir mereka hanya lelucon darimu; hiburan semata."_ lalu dia berlalu, walau masih dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

* * *

Tapi tiba-tiba dalam kurun waktu singkat dia menjadi terkenal. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa, yang jelas setiap kali di lewat daritadi orang-orang mulai berbisik dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak biasa.

" _Apa kejadian kemarin begitu membekas?"_

" _Kris Wu memang salah satu Siswa yang terkenal sih, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu keterlaluan?"_

Kejadian kemarin sudah diceritakannya pada Jongin, dan sahabatnya itu tak berhenti tertawa sampai Sehun memukul belakang punggungnya dengan keras.

"Aku serius! Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Park Chanyeol. Tapi cuma itu cara yang kutahu untuk mengenyahkan Kris Wu dari hidupku!"

"Apa kau yakin mau mengenyahkan Kris-sunbae dari hidupmu? Setahuku dia itu laki-laki sempurna, dia pasti bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan tumpuan dalam hidupmu."

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng, "Hey, Jongin," ujarnya pelan, "kau pikir apa yang Ayahku akan lakukan kalau dia mendengar hal ini?"

"Bahwa kau gay?"

"Ya, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah. Tapi kuharap Mr. Oh mau menerima keadaanmu."

Sehun menghela napas, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Jongin, "Ah, aku benar-benar tidak suka pembicaraan serius seperti ini," lalu dia mendengus kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tapi kau tahu Jongin? Jika ada seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar mengerti aku tanpa harus kujelaskan tentang diriku, mengatakan padaku agar jangan khawatir dengan apa pun tanpa tahu masalahku dan menyelesaikan semua masalahku untukku tanpa aku harus meminta, maka aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Kau bercanda? Memangnya kau mau berpacaran dengan paranormal apa?" lalu mereka tergelak, "Bagaimana dengan Kris?"

Sehun mendelik kesal, "Dia bahkan langsung mundur tanpa meyakinkanku lebih jauh. Dan kenapa kau pikir dia tak menyatakannya padaku secara personal saja?" Sehun dapat melihat kedua bahu Jongin terangkat; tanda tak tahu, "Mungkin itu hanya permainan untuknya, mungkin dia pikir akan sangat mudah untuk membodohiku dan menghancurkanku."

Jongin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, "Sehun-ah, kau yakin hanya aku yang tahu kalau kau gay?"

"Iya, Jongin, aku hanya punya nyali untuk memberi tahumu."

Lalu suasana menjadi hening.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak," suara Jongin terdengar ragu-ragu, "bukan apa-apa. Ayo tidur."

Jadi saat itu mereka berdua tidur dan lupa akan semua masalah yang mereka miliki.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hal ini lah yang akan dihadapinya saat ia datang ke Sekolahnya. Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah gayanya, apalagi menjadi bahan gunjingan. Namun semuanya menjadi jelas saat seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol duduk di bangku miliknya dengan satu batang cokelat di tangan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Aku menunggumu di sini, chagiya," senyum itu benar-benar memuakkan, dan Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki itu masih punya malu untuk menampakkan diri di depannya, "kita berpacaran sekarang, ingat?"

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala, "Kesalah pahaman itu? Jangan konyol, aku hanya mencari-cari alasan dan secara kebetulan kau lah orang yang menurut Kris Wu sebagai orang paling menjijikan yang pernah ia kenal."

"Oh? Jadi kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Dia mendengus kesal, "Apa aku terlihat suka padamu?"

"Too bad," Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk Sehun sambil memegang cokelat di tangannya, "kita sudah berpacaran sekarang, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan; kalaupun kau nekat, kau hanya akan dianggap pembohong besar oleh orang-orang yang menonton kemarin," lalu satu tangan yang bebas itu memegang tangan Sehun; cukup kuat sampai Sehun sendiri tak bisa melepaskan pegangan itu, "dan ini ungkapan kasih sayang dariku."

Cokelat itu berpindah ke tangannya. Dan Sehun bisa melihatnya, seringaian yang tampak jelas terlihat seakan apa yang terjadi merupakan suatu permainan yang mengasyikan baginya. Seakan Sehun kali ini merupakan sebuah objek yang menjadi hiburan baginya.

Tangannya bergetar.

Orang-orang luar kelasnya beberapa berkumpul di depan pintu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Beberapa yang melihat kejadian tadi banyak yang terkesima dan berteriak-teriak seakan hal itu adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah mereka lihat.

Andai mereka lebih mendekat sedikit dan mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dan Park Chanyeol dengan jelas; mungkin kata romantis tak akan pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka.

"Brengsek," getaran itu makin hebat, diremasnya cokelat yang berada di tangannya hingga dapat dirasakannya benda itu retak, "jadi dia ingin bermain, huh?"

Andai ini bukan lingkungan Sekolah mungkin Sehun akan berlari mengejar Park Chanyeol dan menghajarnya; namun dia tak sebodoh itu dan masih cukup bisa menahan emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah menggelegak dalam kepalanya.

" _Seharusnya aku memang tidak mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu."_

Rasanya Sehun ingin mengumpat dengan suara keras sampai satu Sekolah mendengarnya.

" _Sekarang dia mencoba bermain-main denganku."_

Untungnya Jongin belum datang, sehingga sahabatnya itu tak perlu memandang wajah Park Chanyeol yang memuakkan itu.

Dia menghela napas. Dia harus tenang atau dia kalah. Jadi dia berjalan ke tong sampah dan akan membuang cokelat yang sudah retak di tangannya itu; tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kudengar Chanyeol-sunbae datang pagi-pagi sekali lho hanya untuk memberikan itu padamu. Kau tidak kasihan apa padanya?"

Sehun mencoba tersenyum; walau sudut bibirnya serasa kaku, "Aku… tidak begitu suka cokelat." ujarnya, "kalau kalian mau, ini, silahkan ambil saja. Tapi maaf karena cokelatnya tidak utuh lagi."

"Eh, tidak perlu. Chanyeol-sunbae 'kan memberikannya untukmu, kau simpan saja kalau memang tak suka; tak perlu dibuang seperti itu."

Ah, dia lupa. Hampir satu Sekolah ini menyukai Chanyeol dan rela bertekuk lutut demi mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki itu. Jadi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan cokelat retak itu ke dalam tasnya.

" _Nanti ku buang di jalan saja."_

 **TBC**


	4. Present 1

**ChanHun fic**

 **EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **EXO's members © Their parents**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kenapa kau kembali lagi pada kebodohanmu?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menoleh untuk menatap wajah Jongin, "Memangnya kau harus tahu semua yang terjadi di hidupku ya?"

Jongin menggebrak meja; lumayan keras sampai anak-anak di kelas mereka menoleh ingin tahu, "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk lepaskan saja dia? Kau ingin kehilangan apa lagi, Hun- _ah_? Waktumu terbuang sia-sia oleh dia, dan kenapa hal itu terjadi?" mata Jongin nyalang menatapnya, "Karena kebodohanmu! Kau selalu membiarkan dia melakukan semuanya, selalu diam seperti orang dungu demi dia," Jongin membuang muka dan mendecih tak suka, "kau menyedihkan, dan aku sebegitu bodohnya ingin menyadarkanmu yang sudah terlalu buta."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam di tempat duduknya, tanpa berkata-kata. Semua kata mengejek yang sering di dengar olehnya terangkum dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin tadi.

"Kau tenang saja, Jongin. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, sebenarnya," matanya memandang lurus ke depan, jari tangannya memainkan pulpen yang bertengger di sana, "aku kadang berpikir, kenapa bisa aku terperangkap seperti ini?"

"Lalu kau temukan jawabanmu?"

"Tak ada jawaban, Jongin. Hanya detakan jantungku saja yang terus berpacu karenanya."

"You're sick!"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

Namun apakah semuanya berubah lebih baik?

Sehun rasa, iya.

Walau teman-temannya masih merutuki keputusannya yang dianggap sangat bodoh dan tanpa dasar. Dia bisa apa? Kekuatan cinta itu begitu besar, dan jika tak dituruti akan semakin membesar dan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Jadi kau mau tinggal lagi di apartemen bersamaku?"

Dia tersenyum, "Maaf, untuk saat ini tidak bisa," ujarnya pelan, "ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pikiranku, dan hal itu tidak berpusat padamu."

Sweet liar.

Sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya, lalu tertawa tanpa beban, "Lagipula mungkin ada temanmu yang ingin menginap di apartemenmu, aku tidak enak jika mengganggu. Akan lebih baik jika aku tinggal di rumah bersama dengan orang tuaku," maju satu langkah, dia mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol, "Selamat malam, mimpi indah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Hyung."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan melewati pagar rumahnya. Menutupnya perlahan, dengan sebelah tangan melambai ke arah Chanyeol yang diam di tempat.

Ah, lumayan menyakitkan ternyata.

" _Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Hyung?"_

" _Apa kau hanya bisa diam dan melihatku dalam kepura-puraan semu ini?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku selalu memilihmu. Tapi apakah hanya aku yang harus berusaha?"_

Memasuki rumahnya, dia mulai terdiam dalam lamunannya. Senyum yang diperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol sejak tadi menghilang. Sehun memikirkan semuanya, memikirkan kelanjutan dari hubungan yang sebelumnya dia akhiri sepihak namun kembali terajut dengan kusut.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Terkadang Sehun melihat sekitar, namun dia tak menemukan Chanyeol di manapun. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, tak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa. Yang jelas, dia tak berpikiran positif soal hal ini.

" _Aku tak tinggal di apartemen miliknya lagi, apa yang kuharapkan? Tentu saja dia lebih memilih membawa orang-orang itu ke apartemennya; lebih private dan jauh dari gunjingan orang lain."_

" _Lalu kenapa aku menolak tinggal dengannya?"_

" _Ah, ya, suara-suara itu; menyakitkan."_

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Namun ditahannya agar tak ada ekspresi sedih di sana. Semua orang akan senang melihatnya terpuruk, bahkan mungkin Chanyeol pun akan ikut senang. Tiap hal yang dilakukan laki-laki itu selalu meremukkan hatinya, walau dia sendiri selalu memasang ekspresi riang gembira.

Malam itu masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya, saat dia berdiri di ruang tamu yang gelap gulita sendirian, menyaksikan sebuah interaksi yang membuat dirinya kebingungan, tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Laki-laki yang membawa Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri datang dengan bibir saling bertaut dalam, tak merasakan dunia sekitar mereka. Tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba ke dalam baju yang dipakai laki-laki itu, lalu setelah bibir itu terlepas membisikkan kalimat-kalimat mesra yang tak terdengar di telinga Sehun. Namun entah kenapa dirinya bergejolak, melihat pipi laki-laki yang dibisiki itu bersemu kemerahan.

Sampai pagi, mereka tak keluar. Namun Sehun mendengar semuanya. Dia diam, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur apartemen mereka.

" _Aku harus tetap diam."_

" _Aku tak boleh terdengar."_

Napasnya memburu cepat, matanya panas. Namun dirinya seakan tak berdaya, sampai pagi menjelang. Baru jam 7 pagi, dia bisa memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan keluar dari apartemen mereka berdua.

Masih terngiang jelas apa yang dikatakan Jongin kala itu padanya.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja dia."

Sehun memandang ke atas, lalu tertawa kecil, "Ternyata memang tidak bisa, Jongin," dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "aku begitu mencintainya. Untuk saat ini, aku masih perlu waktu."

Lalu matanya kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Dia berjalan ke rumahnya dalam kesunyian yang menyenangkan, sejenak melupakan kehidupan percintaannya yang telah kembali dan menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku pulang!"

"Oh, hey!"

Dia tertegun di tempat saat pandangannya tertuju ke arah seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang gelas dan satu tangan lagi melambai ke arahnya.

" _Atur ekspresimu, Sehun. Kau tidak boleh menampakan semuanya, terlebih pada Chanyeol-hyung!"_

"Chanyeol-hyung?" dia tersenyum, lalu matanya memandang wajah laki-laki itu yang kembali tampan seperti biasanya; tanpa kejanggalan yang terlihat beberapa hari sebelumnya, "Kau tampak hebat, ada keperluan apa? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu," mata Chanyeol masih bertaut dengan miliknya, "kau benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal bersama denganku?" laki-laki itu lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke arah Sehun, "suaramu, tingkah lakumu, semuanya membuatku kesepian memikirkannya tiap kali aku bangun dan tak menemukanmu disampingku."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Oh, right. You're so cheesy, ingatkan aku lagi seberapa cheesy-nya dirimu saat kita tinggal bersama."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Hun- _ah_ ," tangan kanan Chanyeol merayap ke pinggangnya, "tidakkah kau merasa begitu? Bangun tanpa ada aku disampingmu."

Sehun menahan napas.

" _Tapi bukan hanya aku 'kan yang pernah tidur di sampingmu, Hyung? Kau dan bualan manismu."_

"Ada beberapa hal yang masih ingin kulakukan sendirian, Hyung," Sehun tertawa kecil, sedang tangannya melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, "aku juga baru menyadari kalau aku sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku."

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di rumah orang tuamu?"

"Aku juga belum tahu. Mungkin setelah rasa rinduku berkurang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Sehun pelan, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Thanks, Hyung."

"I love you," bisik Chanyeol pelan di telinganya, "aku harap kau tetap mengingatnya."

Sehun tertegun, lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

" _Aku harap kau benar-benar serius mengatakannya, Hyung."_

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak akan pernah lupa."

* * *

Tapi hubungan yang mereka jalani tak sama seperti sebelumnya lagi. Jarang sekali komunikasi antara mereka berdua terjalin, bahkan hampir dapat dikatakan tidak ada jika Chanyeol tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sehun seakan menjaga jarak dengannya; namun saat mereka bertemu secara langsung jarak itu seakan tak ada.

"Aku sampai bingung dibuatnya. Dia tak berkata apa-apa, kami tak punya masalah. Tapi kenapa dia seakan menghindariku?"

"Kau tahu Sehun, dia memang pendiam 'kan? Lagipula dia sendiri bilang padamu kalau dia sangat merindukan keluarganya, mungkin saja dia menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya; sampai lupa untuk menghubungimu."

"Kau yakin begitu?"

Nada ragu Chanyeol tertangkap oleh telinga Jongdae, dia menaikkan satu alisnya keheranan, "Kau bilang kalian tak ada masalah, namun ekspresimu memperlihatkan hal yang berbeda. Kau jujur saja, ada masalah apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Sehun?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, terlalu malas untuk menceritakannya, "Aku tak tahu detail-nya, yang jelas sebelum dia pergi dari apartemen kami dia menatap sangat dalam padaku untuk sesaat, lalu entah darimana pikiran putus dariku sudah bersarang di otaknya."

"Sudah kau tanyakan padanya?"

"Jongdae-ya, kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku?" Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar, "Apa kau yakin pikirannya untuk putus dariku tak akan kembali?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebelum ini?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu untuk bercerita.

"Kau bermain lagi?"

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak sadar, Jongdae-ya. Yang kulihat saat itu adalah Sehun, dan aku terus memanggil namanya sepanjang malam. Tapi—"

"Bukan Sehun yang ada di sebelahmu?"

Menghela napas sebentar, "Ya, dan aku sungguh menyesal! Aku mencari Sehun di setiap sudut ruangan saat itu, dan dia tidak ada dimana pun," dia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, "aku yakin Sehun tak melihat apa pun, tak mengetahui apa pun. Dia pulang ke apartemen kami jam 9 pagi."

Dengan bisikan kecil, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?"

"Kau tak menyesal, Yeol?" Jongdae menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah tak suka, "Apa kau memberi tahu Sehun tentang hal ini? Dari ceritamu saja aku bisa menangkap kalau kau masih belum berhenti menjadi seorang brengsek."

"Aku tak bisa memberi tahunya."

"Kau memangnya yakin dia benar-benar tak tahu?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludah, tenggorokannya terasa kering, "Kau tahu seberapa brengseknya aku dulu 'kan?"

"Kau masih tetap brengsek, Yeol, kau tidak bisa memungkiri," Jongdae tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola matanya, "kau bermain dengan orang lain berapa lama? Hampir 4 tahun hubunganmu dengan Sehun, setengah waktumu kau habiskan untuk menggoda orang lain!"

"Aku berusaha, Jongdae. Aku berusaha!"

Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala, "Satu hal yang aku tak habis pikir," ujarnya dengan keras, "kenapa Sehun bisa tak tahu tentang hal itu, di saat semua orang tahu. Itu rahasia umum…."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kenapa dia malah memilih pecundang sepertimu di saat ada seorang Kris dengan segala kesempurnaannya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?"

Dia masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Apa yang dikatakan Jongdae memang benar. Hampir 4 tahun, dan dia masih belum berani mengambil langkah serius dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Hampir 4 tahun, dan tak terhitung berapa kali dia bermain belakang dengan orang lain.

"Tidak kah kau menyesal?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, berusah menjelaskan, "Aku menyesal! Sangat menyesal, tapi—"

Jongdae hanya bisa tertawa, miris, "Kau tidak menyesal 'kan?" geleng-geleng kepala, ia berdiri dan mengambil soda yang berada di dalam lemari es miliknya, "Tapi apa? Kau masih belum siap? Wajahmu masih laku di luaran sana? Banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut padamu untuk kau jamahi?" lalu tawa kembali hadir, "Kau tahu apa, Yeol? Putuskan Sehun, kalau kau masih mencari-cari alasan; mencari sebuah pembenaran, karena dia begitu mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa."

"Banyak orang lain yang bisa menjaga Sehun selain kau," dia meminum sodanya, dan mengernyit saat merasakan soda itu menggelitik lidahnya, "hanya mengingatkan, sebenarnya."

* * *

Langit terlihat tak bersahabat, dengan dikelubungi oleh banyaknya awan yang berwarna kehitaman. Saat itu Sehun tak membawa payung, dan dalam hati dia berdoa agar tak turun hujan.

Namun hujan tetap turun. Membasahi kepalanya dengan rintik-rintiknya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau sendirian, Sehun-ah? Mana Jongin?"

Matanya mengerjap terkejut, sebelum menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Kris di sebelahnya tersenyum dengan tangkai payung menghalangi seluruh wajahnya terlihat.

"Dia ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku pulang lebih dulu."

"Oh ya? Pantas saja kau sendirian."

Lalu keheningan menyertai mereka berdua. Berjalan dalam diam yang menyesakkan, Sehun tak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Sudah berkali-kali dia menolak Kris, dan kali ini mereka malah dihadapkan pada situasi canggung dimana Sehun sendiri tidak bisa lari jika tak ingin basah kuyup.

"Ah, ya, kau akan belok ke sana 'kan? Kalau begitu nanti aku berhenti di mini market itu saja untuk membeli payung sebentar."

"Hm? Tidak perlu," ujar Kris, matanya tetap mengarah ke depan, "biar kuantar sampai rumahmu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik padamu bukan berarti aku ingin mengambil hatimu, Hun-ah. Aku sudah dengar dari Jongin kalau kau kembali dengan Chanyeol, tenang saja."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Bicara apa sih?" Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, ayo jalan. Hujannya semakin deras."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa berkata-kata mereka berjalan beriringan berdua.

 **TBC**


End file.
